List of shops (Sky 3rd)/Sixth Plane
This is a list of monument shops in in the Sixth Plane of Phantasma. All 12 monument shops are identical here. They are Erbe Scenic Route, Monochrome Schoolhouse, Looking Glass (1F, 2F, 3F, and 4F), Impregnable Fortress (primary, Command Center 2F, and Command Center 3F), and Black Ark (Deck, Hangar, and Sanctuary). Sixth Plane |-|Shop= Eclipse Gear |item_1_cost=8000 mira |item_1_attr=STR+900/RNG+6 |item_2= Triptych Loa |item_2_cost=8000 mira |item_2_attr=STR+1000/RNG+2 |item_3= Corkswain |item_3_cost=8000 mira |item_3_attr=STR+900/RNG+2 |item_4= Kusanagi Blades |item_4_cost=8250 mira |item_4_attr=STR+900 |item_5= Myrrh Thorns |item_5_cost=3800 mira |item_5_attr=STR+900/RNG+3 |item_6= Peace Breaker |item_6_cost=8550 mira |item_6_attr=STR+900/RNG+5 |item_7= Wing Blade |item_7_cost=8000 mira |item_7_attr=STR+900 |item_8= Galatyn |item_8_cost=7250 mira |item_8_attr=STR+1050 |item_9= Sentinel |item_9_cost=8800 mira |item_9_attr=STR+900/RNG+4/Area (S) |item_10= Moon Claws |item_10_cost=4800 mira |item_10_attr=STR+950 |item_11= Yaegaki |item_11_cost=8500 mira |item_11_attr=STR+950 |item_12= Camellia Scythe |item_12_cost=7800 mira |item_12_attr=STR+950 |item_13= Amalgam Guard |item_13_cost=12000 mira |item_13_attr=DEF+900 |item_14= Synchrotrons |item_14_cost=4000 mira |item_14_attr=DEF+140/MOV+4 |item_15= T-Anklet |item_15_cost=3000 mira |item_15_attr=Prevents Freeze/Petrify |item_16= Master Beads |item_16_cost=3000 mira |item_16_attr=Prevents Sleep/Confuse |item_17= Tornado Fan |item_17_cost=3000 mira |item_17_attr=Prevents Poison/Freeze |item_18= Lebensborn |item_18_cost=4000 mira |item_18_attr=Prevents Petrify/Deathblows |item_19= Tear Balm |item_19_cost=200 mira |item_19_attr=Heals 2000HP |item_20= Teara Balm |item_20_cost=800 mira |item_20_attr=Heals 5000HP |item_21= Tearal Balm |item_21_cost=2000 mira |item_21_attr=Heals 10000HP |item_22= Purging Balm |item_22_cost=200 mira |item_22_attr=Heals 2000HP/Cures Poison/Seal/Blind |item_23= Softening Balm |item_23_cost=200 mira |item_23_attr=Heals 2000HP/Cures Freeze/Petrify |item_24= Smelling Salts |item_24_cost=200 mira |item_24_attr=Heals 2000HP/Cures Confuse/Sleep/Faint |item_25= Reviving Balm |item_25_cost=1000 mira |item_25_attr=Cures K.O./Heals 1000HP |item_26= S-Tablet |item_26_cost=800 mira |item_26_attr=Cures Lowered Statuses/Heals 4000HP |item_27= Insulating Tape |item_27_cost=100 mira |item_27_attr=Cures Mute |item_28= EP Charge |item_28_cost=500 mira |item_28_attr=Restores 100EP |item_29= EP Charge II |item_29_cost=1000 mira |item_29_attr=Restores 300EP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=10 |trade_water=10 |trade_fire=10 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=10 |trade_space=30 |trade_mirage=20 }} |-|Synthesize Quartz= Defense 4 |item_1_cost= |item_1_attr=DEF+12%/STR-7% |item_2= Topaz Gem |item_2_cost= |item_2_attr=DEF+15%/STR-9% ( Defense 5) |item_3= Poison |item_3_cost= |item_3_attr=Poison enemy with 10% success. |item_4= Petrify |item_4_cost= |item_4_attr=Petrify enemy with 10% success. |item_5= Mute |item_5_cost= |item_5_attr=Mute enemy with 10% success. |item_6= HP 4 |item_6_cost= |item_6_attr=Max HP+12% |item_7= Water Gem |item_7_cost= |item_7_attr=Max HP+15% ( HP 5) |item_8= Mind 4 |item_8_cost= |item_8_attr=ATS+12%/ADF-4 |item_9= Sapphire Gem |item_9_cost= |item_9_attr=ATS+15%/ADF-5 ( Mind 5) |item_10= Freeze |item_10_cost= |item_10_attr=Freeze enemy with 10% success. |item_11= Attack 4 |item_11_cost= |item_11_attr=STR+12%/DEF-7% |item_12= Ruby Gem |item_12_cost= |item_12_attr=STR+15%/DEF-9% ( Attack 5) |item_13= Seal |item_13_cost= |item_13_attr=Seal enemy crafts with 10% success. |item_14= Shield 4 |item_14_cost= |item_14_attr=ADF+75/ATS-7% |item_15= Emerald Gem |item_15_cost= |item_15_attr=ADF+150/ATS-9% ( Shield 5) |item_16= Evade 4 |item_16_cost= |item_16_attr=AGL+4 |item_17= Wind Gem |item_17_cost= |item_17_attr=AGL+5 ( Evade 5) |item_18= Sleep |item_18_cost= |item_18_attr=Put enemy to sleep with 10% success. |item_19= Impede 4 |item_19_cost= |item_19_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 25% success rate. |item_20= Wood Gem |item_20_cost= |item_20_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 30% success rate. ( Impede 5) |item_21= Action 4 |item_21_cost= |item_21_attr=SPD+40%/MOV-1 |item_22= Onyx Gem |item_22_cost= |item_22_attr=SPD+50%/MOV-2 ( Action 5) |item_23= Blind |item_23_cost= |item_23_attr=Blind enemy with 10% success. |item_24= Deathblow 1 |item_24_cost= |item_24_attr=Kill enemy with 10% success. |item_25= Deathblow 2 |item_25_cost= |item_25_attr=100% kills enemy but quartz breaks. |item_26= Cast 2 |item_26_cost= |item_26_attr=Time to cast arts is greatly cut. |item_27= Move 3 |item_27_cost= |item_27_attr=MOV+3 |item_28= Strike |item_28_cost= |item_28_attr=Critically strike with 10% success. |item_29= EP Cut 4 |item_29_cost= |item_29_attr=Arts' EP cost-40%. |item_30= Gold Gem |item_30_cost= |item_30_attr=Arts' EP cost-50%. ( EP Cut 5) |item_31= Eagle Eye |item_31_cost= |item_31_attr=Can see enemies from a distance. |item_32= EP 4 |item_32_cost= |item_32_attr=Max EP+12% |item_33= Silver Gem |item_33_cost= |item_33_attr=Max EP+15% ( EP 5) |item_34= Hit 4 |item_34_cost= |item_34_attr=DEX+20/AGL-4 |item_35= Mirage Gem |item_35_cost= |item_35_attr=DEX+25/AGL-5 ( Hit 5) |item_36= Confuse |item_36_cost= |item_36_attr=Confuse enemy with 10% success. |item_37= Information |item_37_cost= |item_37_attr=Be able to perceive enemy status. |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=10 |trade_water=10 |trade_fire=10 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=10 |trade_space=30 |trade_mirage=20 }} Category:Shops Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Shops Category:Data Lists